An Unexpected Change
by Polemarch
Summary: What can one change do. Rogu-Kan is a rather vain Sith Lord who has been sent to the future by a conniving enemy. In the space of a week he manages to change canon forever. Imagine what will be left of canon when he is done with it. Rated T for gore and swearing


**Disclaimer: do not own Star Wars. If I did Disney wouldn't have the rights.**

**AN: This began with an idea. Somehow it came to this. Welcome to Team of Bastards**

On the bleeding deserts of Korriban, the home of the dark side, a figure was spotted. It lay at the edges of all their machines perceptions. All the normal scavengers of the desert, the tuk'ata and shyracks stayed away from the man. The head of the research expedition, Professor Antilles, here to study the ancient Sith hesitantly sent out two men to retrieve the body of the fallen man. He heard of the whispers of the dark side on Korriban and did not wish to be fatally tricked. However, his devotion to the wellbeing of his fellow man meant he could not simply let the matter lie.

Sadar Korr was a smuggler and a thief. Korr looked like a rat, he had a mop of dark brown hair that often went unwashed, one of his teeth was half broken and all his teeth were crooked, his chin was sharp and he had small dark beady eyes. He was not on any account, smart, or brave, but had a certain business savvy, and was very mean.

Sadar would not choose to be here. Unfortunately for him, a deathstix operation he was running was busted, and he was arrested. He had been sentenced to manual labor here on Korriban. Sadar was sure that he did not deserve this torment, and when he saw the figure, he had a thought that perhaps he could be released early, for exemplary service. When the good Professor asked for volunteers in order to investigate the man in the desert he immediately volunteered.

The two men set forth from the base camp, each had a canteen full of water and several nutri-bars in a backpack. Between them they carried a stretcher for the figure in the sand. The length of the trek was about one mile, along a trail partially concealed by the shifting sands.

"This damnable sand is getting everywhere," complained the Criminal. "This entire ordeal is a cruel and unusual punishment! I deserve to leave. No! I deserve a pension."

"Shut up, and start helping me carry this guy back to base," said the other man, who was tired of Korr's incessant whining. Hefting the man onto the stretcher, The two carried the man all the way back to the base.

The Medic immediately noticed his species. The figure was like nothing she had ever seen before. Red craggy skin and sharp protrusions around his face, if anything he looked to be of the Sith race. The Sith race had become extinct so she had no clue what this man was. But she was a good medic and searched for injuries on the man. She saw what looked to be burns on the side his robes. As he looked deeper she could see that he was lucky he was wearing body armor. Despite this he had two broken legs and a fractured left arm along with a concussion. She placed him in a bacta tank and assigned a droid to watch him.

Rogu-Kan remembered. The Sith had been in a ritual. He wanted to deage his physical body and become young again. As his skills in the force had rose, his physical abilities diminished. The ritual was going to change that. But something had gone wrong. He knew it wasn't his fault. He had researched the ritual- it took away 10 years of life but made you not diminish with age. You stayed the same youthful physical age until you died. Darth Mordros had sabotaged the ritual. Now he didn't know what had happened to him.

Despite this he knew that unless whatever he messed with was part of the temporal array Rogu-Kan was okay and none of his plans would be ruined. Unless Darth Mordros had messed with time Rogu- Kan would not lose no matter what he would come out on top.

Now it appeared he was suspended in what looked to be some sort of green liquid inside a large metal tank. His wounds were gone and he could feel the pulse of Korriban. The steady beat of the force as it filled him with energy. Rogu-Kan breathed in and out. A droid nearby noticed my eyes opening and started to drain the liquid from the tank. Soon he was standing inside an empty tank. Then even the tank lifted up exposing his body to the air. He stepped out to find a chest with his equipment inside.

The dark lord strapped on his mahogany segmented body armor and threw his black robe over it, his saber in a hidden compartment on his side. As he dressed he noticed burn marks down the side of the robe, exposing a blackened piece of armor. Lord Rogu-Kan sighed, because even Sith Lords had bad days. Rogu-Kan looked up to see a surveillance droid watching his every move; he gestured to it and with the force crushed it. He couldn't have anyone watching him after all. Rogu-Kan moved towards the door at walked through the portal.

His lightsaber ignited Rogu-Kan walked through the base every once in the while pausing to stain the linoleum floor red. The blood glistened on his armor as he walked forth his red skin shone under the light of the red sun. Rogu-Kan, destroyer of the Televonian Remnant, flashed his blade down one, two, and three times killing three security guards as he did.

"What… Are you?" Asked one with his dying breath.

"I am Sith," Said the Dark Lord cruelly "You are weak."

The deathly procession of Rogu-Kan kept marching. The flash of red from a crimson lightsaber sealed the fate of any unlucky enough to cross his path.

But finally the dark lord of evil came to an impasse. A makeshift barricade with several guards and a portly professor behind it, but cowering behind the professor was what looked to be a ratty looking man with a mean look to him.

"Don't… don't move one more step we'll shoot," shouted out the fat scholar. When Rogu-Kan chuckled, the portly professor continued. "I'm serious, these men will shoot you!"

Rogu-Kan didn't care, because Rogu-Kan was like a honey badger- he didn't give a ****.

Rogu-Kan used the force to push the barricade back, right into their stomachs. He looked at the poor sod of a professor in the eyes and laughed.

"Nyah huh huh…," he chuckled manically. "I'm so sorry, this may 'shock you'" The evil lord of evil used force lightning right next to the professor's face. The lightning tore the skin off his face and brought the fat scholar into convulsions. Finally the lightning stopped his heart, overloading it with signals.  
"Who's next?" asked Rogu-Kan.?"

"No," said one of the guards. "If you are going to kill me, kill me quick."

"You are brave," said Rogu-Kan pondering whether to extend the lives of the pitiful insects. "Very well, I will grant you your request." Rogu-Kan killed the two guards with two flashes of red light.

The Great Rogu-Kan turned away from his fallen foes to see the ratty looking man cowering.

"Give me one reason I should not kill you where you stand," Asked Rogu-Kan.

"Uh… My charming good looks? No? Well then how about the fact that I have something you want," Said the Smuggler. "See, I know where to find a starship here. I also know where to find a ship that is powerful enough to destroy a frigate."

Rogu-Kan turned away.  
"Come," He said with a growl. "You will be getting me those ships or I will kill you."

The two found their way to an isolated spaceport on the surface of the planet. On a landing pad was a gleaming red… trash barge.

"Where is your stashed ship, I want to abandon this as soon as possible," Said the Sith. "Tell me where it is now!"

"Naboo," Shouted Sadar Korr, "It's on a moon of Naboo, I swear!"

"Good, set a course for Naboo," Said the dark lord as he passed through the hatch.

The inside of the trash barge was as unprepossessing as the outside. As Korr passed through the portal he could hear Rogu-Kan muttering to himself, a dead body next to him.

"A Sith, a Sith in a trash barge. This just isn't right; we are supposed to have standards"

**AN. **

**Imagine readers,**

**Imagine if one team of characters was able to entirely destabilize Star Wars Canon. But it will not be a team of supermen, coming with Qui Gon and Obi Wan to Naboo. No, this team will be able to entirely change canon, all indirectly. And they have some strengths too… I meant to say flaws. This team is not a team of good guys. Welcome to Team of Bastards.**


End file.
